キス!
by AlianaS
Summary: Apakah Sakura salah memiliki rasa takut untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang mungkin saja menyakitinya? drabble. Halo, saya ArianaSugiri, salam kenal. RnR?


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura menghela napas gusar, ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke memintanya sebuah ciuman. Sakura benar-benar tidak tau harus beralasan apa lagi, pasalnya, ia sangat takut untuk menyerahkan ciuman pertama pada pria yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya suatu saat nanti. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyesal.

* * *

キス © 2012

Oleh : ArianaSugiri

* * *

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya pacarnya yang selama 8 tahun menemaninya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghindar dari tatapan kekasihnya dengan melihat jalanan Ibu Kota yang ada dibawah melalui jendela ruang kerja Sasuke.

Mungkin benar jika Sakura tidak percaya sepenuhnya terhadap Sasuke. Tapi Sakura harap Sasuke dapat mengerti perasaan takutnya itu, dia janji setelah menikah dia pasti akan memberi sebuah ciuman kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memukul meja ruang kerjanya dengan tangan terkepal, "Demi tuhan Sakura! Kita akan menikah bulan depan, dan kau—kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Lalu menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Wajah Sasuke menunjukan adanya kekecewaan, amarah, dan kesakithatian.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Sasuke, ini murni kesalahannya. Sakura terlalu takut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia benci seperti ini!

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan, dadanya naik turun tidak teratur, terkadang matanya terpejam sesaat, seolah menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu emosi.

Setelah dapat mengendalikan diri dengan baik, Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang masih menatap jalanan dibawah sana.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan kencang, lalu menghampiri Sakura, lalu duduk berlutut dan menggemgam tangan Sakura, diciumnya tangan Sakura dengan sangat lama.

Ruangan yang awalnya penuh dengan suasana tegang mendadak mencair dengan ketenangan dan kehangatan.

Sakura menatap sedih lelaki yang sebulan lagi menjadi calon suaminya, "Sasuke, ma..maaf," ucap Sakura dengan rasa bersalah.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari tangan Sakura, lalu tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"tidak," ucap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepala. "maaf karena telah memaksamu,"

Sakura tau Sasuke memaafkannya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak disukai Sakura, wajah Sasuke menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang terlihat jelas.

Sasuke berdiri lalu menepuk kepala Sakura dua kali dengan pelan.

"Kau mau makan? Kita cari restoran yang enak disekitar sini," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah pintu ruangannya.

Hey Sakura! Kau mau membuat kekasihmu kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya?

Tentu tidak bukan?

Sekejap kemudian, Sakura berhasil berjalan cepat untuk mencegah Sasuke.

Sasuke setengah kaget, "ada apa Sakura?"

"Cium aku," ucap Sakura langsung ke masalah.

Sasuke terkejut, matanya menyipit "Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke meastikan.

"Kubilang cium aku Sasuke!" ucap Sakura menahan malunya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengerti, ia menepuk kepala yang lebih pendek darinya sekali dengan pelan, lalu berniat pergi dengan melewati Sakura jika tidak ada tangan yang menahannya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang menunduk dengan dalam.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut merah jambu milik Sakura. "Sakura, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang kau bicarakan tadi jika kau tidak siap."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan kesal, "Apa kau bodoh? Jika aku tidak siap, mengapa aku lontarkan perkataanku tadi?" ucap Sakura berapi-api.

Tangan Sasuke yang mengusap kepala Sakura turun kebawah menuju bahu Sakura, wajah Sasuke didekatkan pada wajah Sakura. Sasuke berbicara dengan mimik wajah yang serius. "Dengar Sakura, bukan berarti karena aku marah tadi kau menjadi seperti ini, aku tidak akan mau, tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku serius Sasuke! Aku serius!" ucap Sakura yakin.

Sasuke sudah menegakkan lagi badanya jika Sakura tidak menahan lehernya.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku benar-benar serius, bukan karena kau marah, atau apapun itu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura, lalu memasukan rambut Sakura kesela belakang telinga Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk tanda yakin.

Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam menatap manik mata masing-masing. Dengan perlahan Sakura menutup matanya, membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk menjamah mulut Sakura. Beberapa mili sebelum mulut Sakura dan Sasuke menempel, seseorang membuka pintu dengan suara yang keras.

"Oi Teme! Tolong pinjami aku uang!" ucap seseorang yang membuat Sakura reflex melihat kearah pintu.

"Ah, ada Sakura rupanya," ucap Naruto dengan riang. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke untuk meminta permohonan sebelumnya jika Sasuke tidak menampakan pandangan maut.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya bingung. Dia tidak merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tunggu Naruto! Kau melewatkan pemandangan dihadapanmu, Sakura yang berwajah sangan merah dengan kedua tangan Sasuke dipipinya sedangkan kedua tangan Sakura berada di dada Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tersenyum kaku, lalu melihat jam ditangannya, "Err—sepertinya Hinata sudah menungguku terlalu lama," ucapnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri. Oh, sayang sekali, Sasuke sudah menahan kerah baju Naruto bahkan sebelum melakukan ancang-ancang.

Dengan suara tajam Sasuke berkata, "Tunggu aku di ruanganmu,"

Hei Naruto, sepertinya harimu akan menyenangkan setelah Sakura pulang. Hihi.

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

Sorry, Gaje. Aku bikin ini nyuri-nyuri waktu pelajaran TIK, lumayan, gak ketauan, yang lain ngerjain tugas, gw asik bikin ff, Hihi.

Beneran gak diperiksa ulang, jadi kalau ada typo mohon maklum dan peringatkan.

Review?


End file.
